nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Omental (RS NC)
|style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Stratus *Home |style="width:16%;font-size:85%;color:#000"| *Nation Creation *NC Land List |} } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } }' - Capital } } - '''Current Head of State' } } - '''Elemental Affiliation } } - '''Economic Status } } - '''Population } } - '''Language } } - '''Currency } } - '''Demonym } |} Omental is a nation in Nation Creation owned by Rpvictor. It exists in outer space and has made contact with several civilizations off of the planet of Elemon. Culture The culture of Omental has several different elements, but as a whole, the arts are more practical and refined, reading is especially popular and the cultural ideas of Cinerinos still have some influence. General The language of Omental is New Elemonian. All of the other nations have their own language, but due to the recent formation of Omental, they elected not to create their own. Rather, they use New Elemonian, which can be fluently spoken by anyone on Elemon. Cinelan, the language of Cinerinos, can still be spoken by approximately 70% of the population. Cooking tends to employ several spices. Common ingredients include shif, a vegetable similar to potatoes, as well as some large domesticated rodents. Due to the lack of a coastal border, seafood is fairly rare. For clothing, males tend to wear cotton tunics and cloaks were females wear cotton dresses and cloaks, as well as leather belts. The degree of ornamentation on the clothing depends heavily on the occasion. As Omental is fairly poor, this is little jewelry. Arts Of all the non-literary arts, music is the most popular. The flute, lyre and most percussion instruments are fairly frequently used, given music a fairly soft tone. Music, and to some extent dance, retains the traditions from when Omental was part of Cinerinos exceptionally well. Realism is a prime function in Omental paintings, and functionalism is crucial in Omental architecture. Craftsmanship is practiced by a considerably small portion of the population. Mathematical ideas are used with frequency in all of these, so fractals are another common art form. Literature Whereas the other nations of Elemon have a culture known for visual or performing arts, the primary feature of the culture of Omental is literature. Novels in particular are distinct because of their tendencies to have a theme that is deeper than that in most novels, lifelike and memorable characters and their tendency to incorporate Omental cultural elements, ideas or principles into the piece. Short stories are similar, but are far more oriented around the theme than the characters. Series books can also be identified by their habit of alluding to events before they occur. Many readers make a habit of using these clues to predict later events, and many authors play along. Although poetry is more prevalent in Tropominio than Omental, it is still better there than in most nations. Politics Nomenclature The government official of Omental have names used in an Imperial/Monarchial system as opposed to those traditionally used by republics. The first rank, given to all those honorably discharged from the military, is either Knight or Dame, dependent on gender. For all other ranks, the rank immediately inferior must first be held. A chart of other ranks is given below. Note that both the chief executive of a small town and major government officials of a medium town have the same rank. Executive The Emperor or Empress is the head of the executive branch on the federal government level. Elections are held every six years, but a one-term limit is imposed. Currently, the election is held by popular vote but has there been talk of changing to an electoral college system. However, critics do not believe the population or land area of Omental is high enough to support this. The powers and duties of the Emperor include the appointment of judges, ambassadors, heads of federal agencies and certain other public officials, signing or vetoing legislation and treaties, receiving foreign ambassadors, delivering State-of-the-Union addresses and running the Omentaler military. Executive orders regarding federal agencies may also be issued, but rules are in place to ensure that these are not used to bypass the legislative branch. All treaties signed by the President must be agreed to by both chambers of Congress, all officials appointed by the President must be approved by the Congress and vetoes that he or she orders can be overruled by a supermajority. A Vice Emperor or Vice Empress is also chosen to take the place of the Emperor or Empress during certain occasions. A long line of succession exists in the event that both are unable to perform their duties. The structure on lower levels of government in notably similar. Legislative The legislative branch consists of two major branches. The first is the Imperial Diet and the second is the Imperial Assembly. The legislature is responsible for approving or rejecting Imperial appointments and treaties and creating bills pertaining to matters suitable for the federal government, such as the military, foreign policy, the currency, immigration law and the establishment of federal agencies. For most legislation, an identical bill must be approved by both Assembly and Diet before it can be sent to the Emperor Empress. Imperial Assembly Representation in the Imperial Assembly is based on the number of counties. Each county gets one Assemblyman. The electoral cycle occurs every three years, with half of the Assembly positions being up for a new position each cycle. Any motions pertaining to impeachment must originate in this chamber before going to the next one. This branch has much more structure than the Diet. Talking time is limited to one hour per piece of legislation. The Assembly is also the only branch that review Imperial appointees. Imperial Diet Representation in the Imperial Diet is currently determined by population of counties. This is expected to change when Elemon begins to expand. At present, each country has one representative minimum, and an additional one for each 50,000 inhabitants, rounding down. The electoral cycle occurs every two years, with a third of the Diet positions being up for a new position each cycle. Any bills pertaining to spending or taxation must originate in this chamber before going to the next. This branch has less structure than the Assembly, in that outbursts and the like are accepted and the procedure is much more flexible. The one major regulation pertains talking time. Talking time may be limited upon supermajority vote, but talking time is always limited for budgets. Judiciary Courts exist on every level. Any appeal goes to the court of the next highest geographic region that encompasses the court that authored the decision being appealed. The Imperial Court, which is the highest level court in the nation, consists of thirteen justices. All justices must be appointed by the Emperor or Empress and then confirmed by the Imperial Diet. The concept of judicial review does not exist, as systematic ignoring of the Constitution is an impeachable offense for the Emperor. Foreign Affairs Omental's foreign relations are developing. On the planet of Elemon, it has embassies with all other nations. Off of the planet of Elemon, it has an FTA with the Vasari Empire, Imperial Empire of Pacific Canada, Avalon, Kingdom of Quebec, Daemonica, Centralist Dominion of Letharia, Casponia, the Imperium, the United State of Gibraltar, the Republic of Africant, the Republic of Uzbekistan, DARK Freelance INC, GLOCK, Livestan and Marosia greatly promoting relations between Omental and the fifteen nations. Omental recently went to war with the Republic of Canada, decimating it. THIS SECTION IS OUTDATED AND NEEDS CORRECTION Geography Omental consists at present of 65,000 square kilometers of land. It bears similarity to the geography of Cinerinos, of which it used to be a part, to the extent that the land is a desert. The area is fairly flat. Contrary to the popular opinion about deserts, Omental enjoys fairly moderate temperatures, despite the low amount of rainfall. Dehydration and sand storms are significant risks in the region to this climate. The climate provides Omental significant mineral resources. Cobalt, lead, iron and copper are found in abundance in the country, although not all minerals can be found there. A small number of rivers and lakes provide water for the region. Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Elemon Category:Developing Articles Category:Nation Creation Countries